New Vines
by KissACookContest
Summary: Big city food writer Sookie Stackhouse is returning to California's Central Coast to think about where her life is going, but she might get side-tracked by a handsome import that's taking her home town by storm-Chef Eric Northman.


Title: New Vines

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I only wish Chef Eric would cook for me!

* * *

I tapped the brakes to slow my car down the south side of the Cuesta grade as a soft voice drifted through the speakers of my car. The sun had already dropped, and my eyes drifted to the twinkling lights of the little towns that dotted the Central California coastline before stopping abruptly at the lip of the Pacific Ocean. I had rolled my windows down as soon as I got down the hill, and now the cool ocean air and the sound of the waves followed me as I made my way down the 101 to Pismo Beach. It smelled like salt and eucalyptus.

_Ah_, I breathed in the fresh ocean air. _I'm home._

No matter how long I lived in San Francisco, the central coast was always going to be home. I had already passed the ranch I grew up in miles north in Paso Robles along with the winery that my brother, Jason, had started years ago. I had opted to stay with my best friend since...well, forever...Tara, and her husband JB in Pismo. Their townhouse sat right on the beach and the guest room looked out over the ocean. It was the perfect spot to relax and think.

I had used the excuse of my brother's fall crush party to escape the city this weekend, but my real motivation was avoiding my recent ex-boyfriend's phone calls and texts trying to convince me that we were "soul mates".

I'm not even going to mention the flower arrangements.

Bill didn't seem to be letting go the way I thought he would. I told Tara I was hoping that the weekend away might allow me some space to think about how to deal with the situation.

Well...I might have had _one_ ulterior motive.

My eye caught the sign for _Arroyo Grande - 4 miles_ just before the turn-off to Tara's house. _Eric Northman_. Eric Northman's restaurant was in Arroyo Grande. According to my brother, he also lived there. My brother...who had just entered into a rather promising sort of partnership with the up and coming chef.

Eric Northman was my ulterior motive.

Headlights lit up the ground-floor garage of Tara and JB's house. I could see them sitting on the terrace above with a bottle of wine open, smiling and waving an empty glass at me as I climbed out of my car.

"Oh, thank God! What're we drinking?" I shouted.

JB laughed at me as Tara ran down the stairs to give me a hug.

"Red, of course. Something from up around Paso. Not as good as your brothers, but cheaper, of course."

I laughed. Jason's wine was pricey. Worth every penny, but not even the friends and family discount let me drink it everyday. It was called a boutique wine because it was bottled only in small batches.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to force it down. That drive gets longer every year."

"That's 'cause you know you shouldn't be living there."

"Don't start with me." I growled. "Give me a couple of hours before you start on the sales pitch...again!"

"I'm just saying...you and Bill broke up...you said yourself you practically work from home now. With all the restaurants, wineries and farms between Santa Maria and Monterrey, this place is like a food mecca! Why is the most promising food writer in California sitting her butt in the middle of the city?"

I stared at her.

"Seriously, that was a record. I don't think I've been here five minutes. Oh, and thanks for seriously exaggerating my writing cred."

"Impressive, right? And the fact that you mentioned the time _first _tells me you're starting to see that I'm right. And you _are_ the most promising food writer in the state, don't argue."

I pinched her butt as I walked past and went up to hug JB. He was probably my favorite man other than my brother...actually he was more like my brother than my actual brother, if you know what I mean. I loved him and Tara to death and the reasons for not moving home _were_ starting to seem a little thin the longer I stayed away from them.

Not that I would ever tell Tara that.

_Relentless pusher_, I thought. _God, I love her_.

Tara went into the kitchen to grab some food. I leaned back into a chair while JB filled a glass with Pinot Noir. It was nice and clean with a spicy nose and lacking a heavy finish-perfect for a fall evening. The weather would turn cloudy and cool in a couple of months, and I would want to start drinking heavier reds; but right now, the days were warm, the nights were chilly, and a Pinot Noir was just right.

"Tara still won't drink whites?"

"She says the plethora of imported Italian whites with so little variation in flavor is insulting to the American palate, and she can't stand Chardonnays after they've been abused by oak."

"So that's a no, then?"

"Yep, still reds only."

"Even with fish?"

"She seems to manage somehow, and I can order a white at restaurants because I know she won't make a scene in public." He winked at me. "I do hear about it later though. Not that that's a bad thing."

He grinned.

I shook my head. "You two are the only couple I know that have fights necessitating make-up sex over wine."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's our thing."

It was, actually. Their company sold central coast wine throughout the state, but they were starting to market it all over the west coast as the area grew in popularity.

"So, what's up with you guys?"

Tara came in from the house with a cheese plate and I groaned and dug in. It looked like she had three different cheeses on the plate along with some fresh figs and grapes.

I looked at one cheese suspiciously. _It couldn't be._ I spread some of the soft yellow cheese onto a cracker and bit. It was heaven.

"I love you! This is that Toma cheese from Sonoma! When did you get it?"

Tara grinned. "I was up there a few days ago for work and I knew you were coming. It's your favorite."

I leaned over and smothered her cheek in cheesy kisses. Toma was my favorite cheese, a soft Piedmont-style cheese-very hard to come by.

"I love you. Leave JB and run away with me. We'll be sexually unsatisfied, but we'll eat well."

Tara just laughed at me as JB grabbed her and snuggled her onto his lap. I looked at them enviously as he curled his arms around her and wedged his chin into the crook of her neck. As the waves crashed and the tide came in, we sat in the dark, drinking our wine and nibbling the figs when the cheese was gone.

I sighed and smiled at them fondly. Tara looked over and a small smile flitted across her lips.

"One of these days, Sook. You'll find him one of these days."

"You two make it look too easy."

"Ha!" barked JB. "You do know who I'm married to, right?"

Tara elbowed JB. "You know you love an ornery woman. You'd get bored getting your way all the time."

The familiar banter started up again and once it started to lean in _that_ direction, I took it as my cue to turn in. I hiked down the stairs and grabbed my overnight bag and my laptop case before JB could beat me to it and kissed both their cheeks before I walked up to my room on the next floor. I plugged in my phone to charge and opened my laptop to check my email. I didn't have anything except a nagging reminder from my editor, Octavia, about not forgetting to get material on "my little weekend jaunt" for the next edition of the magazine.

The offices of The California Food and Wine Journal were in San Francisco, but we covered the entire state. I had a regular column on local and seasonal food. I also did restaurant reviews and chef profiles as needed. I traveled quite a bit in Northern California and yet still managed to not make it down to the Central Coast as much as I wanted. There was always something happening in the city...or in Marin County...or Petaluma or Napa or Sonoma.

To tell the truth, I _was_ getting tired of it. Because of the high-stakes nature of the Bay Area food scene, there was a lot of back-biting, politics and snobbery.

At 27, I was seen by many as the cute, blond country girl playing with the big boys and girls in the city. I had never been to culinary school, I had been spotted eating at a taco truck, and I didn't insist on living in The City, San Francisco.

Really, how could I be expected to be taken seriously?

Luckily, readers loved me and my columns produced more "Letters to the Editor" than any other writer. My column had pretty good circulation online. Secretly, I think my editors liked antagonizing the snottier chefs who pretended to look down their noses at me.

I closed my email after sending off a quick note to Octavia. A small icon indicated a page that I had saved to my desktop, and I clicked on it for possibly the 90th time.

The window popped open and with it, I stared into his striking face. The photo had obviously been taken after or in the middle of dinner service. The shaggy, golden blond hair was mussed and falling in his eyes a little. The sharp white of his coat set off his blue eyes and his jaw was lightly covered in a rough stubble. He looked hot, tired and annoyed at the photographer. This did not, in any way, detract from the fact that Eric Northman was ridiculously handsome.

I read the headline again.

"New Chef Makes Central Coast Town a Food Destination"

The article detailed much of Eric Northman's background (he was from Sweden) and what his restaurant was doing in Arroyo Grande. It talked about what he was cooking with (local and seasonal!), what he was serving that summer (seemed a little tomato heavy to me), and where he saw fine-dining going on the Central Coast (he objected to the term "fine-dining"). It did not once mention_ why _he had picked Arroyo Grande to start a top-notch restaurant.

I didn't know whether the interviewer hadn't asked or he hadn't answered, but ever since I had read the article months ago (after my brother had mentioned his name), I had been pondering the question. I really wanted to know. I wasn't even sure why it seemed so important to figure out why he had picked one of the smallest towns on the Central Coast to settle in and build his restaurant. I tried not to think that I was intrigued because he was so handsome, but that probably had something to do with it. He was unexpected and I was curious.

I stared into his intense eyes in the photo for a little while longer before shutting my laptop, plugging it in and going to bed. I cracked the window open and almost immediately the sound of the waves crashing lulled me into a deep, deep sleep.

The sun streamed through the window in the morning and the smell of coffee drifted up to my room. I rolled to the side and stared out the window for a few moments before throwing on a light robe and heading downstairs.

Tara was sitting at the kitchen table with a half-filled French press and some cinnamon rolls with frosting smeared all over the top. She looked up at me and smiled evilly.

"Good morning, blondie!"

I grabbed a mug, plate and fork from the kitchen and sat down across from her.

"Are those from Old West?"

"Yup." She delicately licked what I now knew was a bit of cream-cheese frosting from her pinky finger.

"Wow, you're really bringing out the heavy guns this weekend, aren't you?"

"Yup." She continued munching on the most delicious cinnamon rolls known to mankind as she looked at me with a grin.

"Any particular reason you've become such a nag,Tara?"

"Tell me the truth...what's keeping you up there?"

I rolled my eyes, poured coffee and grabbed a roll. "I love my house in San Anselmo, I got it for a steal."

"And you could sell it for ten times as much as you paid for it and buy an entire freaking ranch down here for cash."

"I like living in the city."

"You _used _to like living in the city. After Gran died it kept you busy and distracted. Every time I talk to you recently, though, you act like you're sick of all the pretentiousness and superficial bullshit."

I mumbled, "Remind me to stop venting to you after a bad night out."

She just sat quietly, looking at me with a serious expression.

"Christ, Tara, I work there, OK? My job is in Northern California and now is not exactly the time to be taking that for granted, all right?" I was frustrated, and I didn't really want to face how lonely my life had gotten in the past couple of years.

She spoke softly and seriously. "Move back. The magazine would let you cover the Central Coast. It's an up and coming area. You could travel when you needed to. You do now. Move back."

I sighed deeply and took a bite of cinnamon roll.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? What's up?"

She looked at me and a slow smile spread across her face. She blushed a little and said in a quiet voice, "I'm pregnant."

I gasped and a piece of cinnamon roll got caught in my throat. I coughed as Tara smacked my back and laughed.

"Oh my God! Honey! Oh my God!" I exclaimed when I could breath again. I grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"I'm gonna be an auntie! I'm so happy for you guys!"

She laughed again, "It's really early, just a couple of months, but you're the first to know. JB's gonna be mad that I told you already!"

"Hey! You were drinking last night! I saw you! What the heck?"

"You _saw me_ take about three sips all together and you might not have noticed JB finishing my glass. Don't worry, I just didn't want you to ask last night."

"So this is why you want me to move home?"

She sighed heavily. "Sookie, listen to yourself...after five years, you're still referring to this as 'home.' You hardly have any real friends up there that aren't just work acquaintances. You haven't found anyone that really interests you romantically. Just...come home, already!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"OK, yes, selfishly, I want you to move home before I have this baby. You're my family and I want you close. Gran's gone. My parents are worthless. JB's family is great, but they're hundreds of miles away. I just...I want you to come home, Sook. We all miss you so much. It's not the same..." She trailed off as her eyes got a little glassy and sat back down at the table to drink her coffee.

"I'll think about it."

Tara looked up in surprise and blinked away tears. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I love you."

"I love you too, T, but you need to tell me the truth now."

"What?"

"This coffee is decaf, isn't it?"

She burst into laughter. "Oh my God! Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Bitch."

After we had finished breakfast and were sitting out on the patio, I decided to casually mine Tara for any information she had on one Eric Northman.

"So, T, tell me more about this chef that Jason's going into partnership with. His name's Eric Northman, right? Where's his restaurant?"

She raised an evil eyebrow at me. _Shit_. She knew me too well.

"Don't tell me you haven't googled him, Sookie Stackhouse! Why're you trying to be all secret squirrel about it?"

"What? Ok, maybe I googled him, but, I mean, I'm assuming you've met him. It's not really the same thing, right? I mean I don't really know him and he's getting involved with the winery and I'm just trying to look out for Jason, really...I mean, you know how trusting he is..." I trailed off. I was talking too much. _Shit_.

She waggled her eyebrows at me. "Seen his picture?"

"Uh, yes, I saw one in an article... Why?"

"Oh my God, Sookie! You should NEVER play poker!" She was full out laughing at me now. "And for your information, that man is even better-looking in person. If I wasn't married to the love of my life, I would be jumping on that! He just looks tasty."

"Ok, yes, he's hot..." She raised an eyebrow. "Really fucking hot." I mumbled the last bit, grudgingly.

"JB's talked to him, says he seems pretty cool. Hmmmm. You should have a taste this weekend!" And she winked at me.

"Oh, sheesh, Tara! I've never even met the man! He's a chef, he's probably an asshole! He looked really arrogant in the picture. So not my type at all. Besides, I just left that whole Bill mess behind, I need some time alone."

"No you don't! You, Sookie Stackhouse, need to get laid. You said the sex with Bill was nothing special, which means you haven't gotten properly laid in, oh, around 8 months...or longer! I would recommend Chef Hottie. The man's gorgeous. You'll meet him tonight, just be friendly."

We sat awhile longer and stared at the ocean. The morning mist had cleared off and the sun was out and glittering on the waves. The seagulls squawked and swooped and the breeze whipped our hair around our faces. It was peaceful, but I was feeling a bit hot and bothered at this point.

"Hey, Tara."

"Yeah, Sook?"

"I don't DO one-night stands. It's just not me."

"Oh, come on. I'm mostly joking around. Besides, who says it has to be a one night stand? Relax, just meet the man. He could be great."

"Hey, Tara."

"Yeah, Sookie."

"If I wanna get laid, does that mean I have to hold off making all the Swedish Chef jokes that my brain's coming up with?"

She snorted. "Maybe wait till after you've gotten a taste."

"Damn, that's gonna be a challenge."

JB and I gleefully handed Tara the keys before we climbed in the car for the drive up to Jason's.

"JB, you have NINE MONTHS of a designated driver. How did you get so lucky?"

"Well, Sookie, I would have thought your Gran would have had that conversation with you before now, but if I must..." He trailed off as I punched his arm.

"Thanks, asshole! For that, you deserve every bit of miserably large, pregnant Tara that you get!"

Tara piped up. "Hey, I actually AM in the car, you know!"

JB just leaned over conspiratorially. "I think I'm gonna _really need_ a designated driver by month six or so."

Tara just muttered, "Gonna need a warm blanket for that couch, too. Just keep it up..."

He kissed her soundly and laughed.

The drive went quickly, and I enjoyed seeing all the leaves on the vines changing colors as we passed through the towns heading north along the 101. We took the turn off toward Jason's winery and the trees got thicker along the side of the road. We dipped and swerved through the hills and laughed as the flocks of wild turkeys seemed to dive bomb the car.

We followed a short line of cars that was turning from the main road up to the Bon Temps Winery's small drive. We parked in one of the employee spots next to the tasting room and went to find Jason. He was serving a traditional Santa Maria style barbeque for the party and uncorking some of the new wine for club members and a few invited guests. It was the highlight of his year and I was thrilled to see the turn-out.

The smell of the spicy tri-tip beef filled the air and a country singer was warming up on the patio. I saw Jason at the grill standing next to a tall blond man. Just as my brother turned and spotted me, his companion turned and I tried to hold in a gasp.

It was Eric Northman...and he really was better looking in person. He had a smile on his face and a glass of white wine in his hand. Oh, and he was about seven feet tall. OK, maybe six and a half, but seriously, the man was huge. He wore a pair of well-worn jeans, boots and a white button-down shirt, unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up to show his strong forearms. His eyes squinted into the sun a little and he had a faint line of stubble along his jaw.

Holy Swedish Sex-gods, Batman.

"Sookie! Come here, girl!" My brother shouted across the patio.

I threw on a smile and walked quickly over to Jason and enveloped him in a giant hug. I might have held on a little longer than normal to give myself a chance to calm down. I'm not really sure it worked because when I turned around Eric was shifting his feet and seemed distracted. His eyebrows were drawn together as his eyes scanned to the side surveying the rest of the party.

_Oh, my God. I was just ogling him and he totally caught it. How embarrassing!_

After a quick kiss on the cheek Jason threw an arm across my shoulders and introduced me to the man who had completely wrecked my panties and would be starring in pretty much every sex dream I had from now until...ever.

"Sookie, you gotta meet Eric. Eric, this is my baby sister, Sookie. She's a food writer in San Francisco. Sookie, Eric is the chef who's gonna be featuring my wines at his restaurant. We'll be collaborating on the menu and everything. It's gonna be great."

Tearing my eyes away from Eric, I took a look at my brother. He was bursting with pride, and I was thrilled that he would be getting this kind of exposure after all his hard work. This would be a huge step for him, I could tell, and I was proud. I felt a smile spread across my face as I looked at him. After a moment I heard Eric respond.

"Yes, I have read some of her writing, actually. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

His voice was deep, with only the trace of an accent. I was surprised that he had read any of my writing, and when I looked back at him he looked like he had warmed up a bit.

I held out my hand to shake his.

"It's really nice to meet you, Eric. I read an article that the Chronicle had on you after Jason mentioned your name. Your restaurant sounds great. I look forward to visiting."

His large hand enveloped my own. I could feel how strong and warm it was, along with the calluses and scars typical of a working chef. A little shiver raced up my back at the contact, and his eyes seemed to drill into mine as we stood there. Apparently, when Eric Northman paid attention to you, he really _paid attention_. I felt like his eyes examined every inch of my face as he held onto my hand a little longer than was customary. I could feel the blush rising even as he released me and spoke.

"I look forward to you visiting as well."

Jason piped up. "Sookie, you look hot, girl! Go grab a glass of white! Eric, can you show her where it is? I've got the grill. This meat's gonna take awhile as it is."

Eric nodded. "Of course, I will catch up with you later." He turned and brushed a hand lightly on the small of my back to direct me toward the tasting room. Just that light touch sent tingles up my spine.

"You know, I, uh, actually know where the tasting room is, you don't have to keep me company if you don't want to..." _Shut up, mouth! _

He looked down briefly. "Yes, but I should show you the wines, I actually helped blend some of them this year."

"Really? Well then, lead on." I took a deep breath as a smile flashed across his face at my words and he seemed to relax.

After grabbing a glass from a barrel that was a blend of Viognier and Marsanne grapes, we made our way out to the patio. We made small talk about what Jason was doing at the winery and how Eric was helping. He seemed to be very curious about the wine making and had a lot of ideas about marketing, as well. I found myself starting to relax around him and he seemed to be warming up to me as well. Some of the formality dropped and the brilliant smile that I saw when I arrived reappeared. He even began to be a bit playful, winking at me and flirting a bit.

We were sitting on a stone bench on the patio, drinking wine and listening to the singer. Guests continued visiting before the barbeque was ready, and Eric and I were sheltered from the sun by the spread of a large oak tree. He leaned back and stretched his long legs in front of him.

"So what do you like to do in San Francisco, Sookie Stackhouse?"

I loved the way my name sounded on his lips, but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable again, so I tried coughing instead of panting.

"Ehem. Well, Eric Northman..." He smiled when I said his name in a mock serious voice. "I eat out a lot, obviously, but I don't actually live in the city, so a lot of what I do isn't there. But I like the museums and the music that's there. There's a lot to do."

"If you do not live in San Francisco, where do you live?"

"Across the Bay in Marin County, actually. A little town called San Anselmo."

"You are kidding! My sister lives in San Rafael, you are practically neighbors. I like San Anselmo, though, it is smaller and has very good gelato."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "The gelataria on San Anselmo Avenue? I love that place! You've been?"

His eyes practically danced at me and my excitement and his tongue peeked out to lick his lips a little before he answered the question.

"Um yes. I have been there. I love gelato and it is hard to find the real kind. That place is very good."

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Of gelato?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. _What did he think I was talking about?_

"Yes, gelato." I blushed a little.

"Hmmm. My favorite flavor of gelato? Well, that would probably be Nutella, but they actually do not have that one there. It is very hard to find. What is your favorite, Sookie?"

My mouth gaped. There was no way he could have known. It was just a freak coincidence that he liked the exact same flavor that I had fallen in love with years ago visiting Italy.

He cocked his head at me when I didn't answer. I let out the breath that I had been holding and smiled a little. "Um, actually mine's Nutella, too. I know. Unusual, right? I had it the first time in Rome and just loved it. You're right. It's hard to find."

"Well. That is interesting." His eyes danced with his words and my heart skipped a beat...or two. I watched his lips as he tilted his wine glass back and took a drink. _No man's neck should be that sexy_, I thought as he swallowed.

"Yep, how about that! Really, we should stop talking about Nutella, though, I'm gonna get hungry and the food's not nearly ready, I don't think."

Eric just took a long finger and swept it across his lower lip, collecting a drop of wine that had escaped. He stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth, sucking off the wine, then he grinned.

There was a lot of devious in that grin.

"Oh, yes. I'm definitely getting hungry."

Eric's playful flirting continued until the bell was rung for dinner. We had circulated among the guests, many of whom I knew and introduced to Eric. I noticed that he showed the same polite formality toward them that he showed me when we were first introduced, and I figured that it was just his personality to not warm up right away with new people. He seemed somewhat reserved with everyone but me and Jason.

He did seem to be paying _a lot _of attention to me. He continued to flirt and found numerous reasons to brush the small of my back, my arm and even my thigh when we sat down next to each other at the long picnic table. I shivered when I felt him pull my napkin across my lap and I heard him softly chuckle. I looked up at him sitting next to me. His eyes were dancing and a smirk was firmly settled on his handsome face. The cocky bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me!

Sure, he was dazzling, but I decided it was time to take back a little control, so I leaned over, making sure that he had an excellent view of my cleavage.

"You know...I love a good Santa Maria barbeque."

"Really? I do too. Tri-tip is not a cut of meat we have in Sweden and I like the way it is cooked on the grill here. The spices, the freshness and simplicity of the ingredients are part of what make food here in Central California so attractive..."

He continued talking about where all the ingredients for the barbeque came from, and I tried to ignore the mental orgasm that my brain was reeling from listening to him talk about food.

_Oh my God, if the man's looks didn't kill me dead, hearing him talk about fresh produce and spices may._

I got back on track trying to throw him off balance. "So do you _rub_ your meat, then?"

He almost did a little spit take with his wine when he heard the question. "Wh..what?"

I plastered on my most earnest expression. "You were talking about the spices that you used on the tri-tip. Some cooks like a really _wet_ marinade...but I've always preferred a _nice rub_ on a good piece of meat."

His mouth hung open as he stared at mine and since he was speechless, I decided to just continue talking about my love of all things...meat-related.

"I mean...sure, _big cuts of meat_ always react well to wet marinades, but I think a _good, spicy rub_ is the right way to go if your really looking to get a mouth-watering reaction. I mean...you wouldn't want someone disappointed to have a piece of your meat in their mouth."

I was trying really hard not to blush uncontrollably at how blatant I was being, and I was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but his reaction was priceless. Right about the time I mentioned someone having a piece of his meat in their mouth he took a big gulp of wine.

His gaze traveled to my mouth, which was now wearing its own little smirk. I felt victorious when he shifted in his seat a little. He looked me in the eye as a smile spread across his face. He leaned over me and whispered.

"You know, I do not want to give away all my secrets. I think you will just have to taste my...meat...for yourself and let me know what you think."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I started laughing at all of the over-the-top innuendo. Eric laughed too and shook his head. The tension was cut for the moment and we turned to our meals.

The barbeque really was great. The meat was spicy and served with a fresh pico de gallo salsa with just the right amount of jalepeno pepper. The green salad and ranch beans that accompanied it filled us up along with the fresh sourdough rolls laden with butter. Guests were served different Cabernets, Shirazes, Zinfandels and Pinot Noir blends to compliment the red meat and everyone chatted across tables while the sun started to set over the hills. It was casual ranch dining at its best, and as I looked over the long tables filled with friends, family and guests I sighed a little.

This was what I missed the most about being here. The guests and the winery workers were together, eating and drinking and telling stories about the season. There were fancy luxury cars in the parking lot next to beat-up pick-ups and motorcycles. My brother's foreman, Tray was chatting with a young woman who looked like her handbag cost more than his truck, but neither of them seemed to notice as they talked about wine and food and the best beaches in the area. Everyone was just having a great time. It was what a good meal should be about.

Eric must have noticed my sigh and wistful expression, because he leaned over to me and asked, "Do you want to take a walk? I would love to show you some of the new vines that Jason planted."

I looked at him. His hair was starting to glow in the evening sun and his eyes were dark. I wanted nothing more than to get him alone and see what might happen.

"Love to."

The sun was starting to set as we made our way out into the vines and down the hill that sloped from the tasting room and patio where all the guests were gathered. The slope of the hill was quite steep and Eric grabbed my hand when he noticed me stumble a little in the crumbly soil.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks, I'm not really wearing my boots tonight, am I?"

"Do you have cowboy boots? Because I think I would like to see you in those very much."

He winked at me and led me over to a new row of vines that was no more than a couple of feet tall and planted along a sturdy wooden fence that marked the boundary of my brother's vineyard. He began telling me about the selection of the vines, but all I could see were his strong, callused fingers carefully touching the grape leaves and I imagined his hands doing...other things. I sat up on the fence and just watched him for a moment.

He was so beautiful. What on earth was he doing here in my neck of the woods? He was intelligent, had all the right training and with his obvious charisma, he could have made an impact in any city he chose.

"Why are you here?"

He stopped talking about the vines when I interrupted him and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Uh...well, your brother invited me."

I shook my head.

"No, no...why are you here? On the central coast? I mean...you could probably go anywhere you wanted! New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco...why are you in a little town that no one's heard of in central California hanging out with a bunch of farmers and ranchers?"

His shoulders stiffened and he stepped back a little. It was like a mask fell over the warm, flirtatious man that had just been talking to me and I immediately regretted my question.

I quickly clarified. "I mean...not that it isn't great...you being here. I mean, I love it here so why wouldn't you, right? It's great. I think it's great that you're...here. I mean...I think you're...great."

_Obviously, I was in need of a thesaurus in the presence of Eric Northman._

His face relaxed but his eyes were now boring into mine with that single-minded focus that I noticed when we first met. He stepped closer to me still sitting on the fence. The sun had almost set and the red gold colors filled the sky, but all I could see was the deep blue of his eyes as he placed his hands on my knees. He parted them and stepped between my legs, leaning into me and I took a deep breath.

He smelled like smoke from the barbeque, red wine was on his breath and I breathed more heavily the closer he leaned in. My heart sped in anticipation, my fingers grasping the edge of the fence I sat on.

"You think I am great, huh?"

Finally, he leaned his face in and laid his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and testing. An amuse-bouche of a kiss that seemed to linger just the right amount of time. He pulled back and then kissed me again, this time pressing little more firmly before licking my lower lip slowly with his firm tongue.

He breathed out softly, "I think you are...delicious."

"Then have another taste..." I whispered.

He wasted no time wrapping his long arms around me. One hand was on the small of my back and one crept up my neck to tangle long fingers in my hair. His lips dived down to my own, and he quickly parted them with his tongue and groaned into my mouth.

Oh, God, he tasted delicious...his mouth was spicy from the meat and the red wine. I felt like I was drunk off of his kiss alone. He kept coming back again and again, nipping at my lips and then stroking my tongue with his own. His kisses left my mouth to trail across my cheek and down along my jaw. His hand tugged my hair a little, tilting my jaw back while his other arm lifted me almost off the fence and into him. I felt his jaw, rough with stubble against my collarbone before his mouth nibbled along my neck making me gasp in pleasure. My gasp turned into a groan, and then I used my own hands to bring his face back up to mine. I wanted more of his mouth.

He groaned again. "Mmm...Sookie...so good." he mumbled into my mouth.

He was strong, but the long fingers that traced the small of my back soothed me. I could feel the roughness of his jeans rubbing against mine and when I pressed against him I felt his hard length rub along my thigh. He groaned into my mouth and just pulled me closer.

We were lost to each other like that, kissing passionately until the sun slipped behind the hills and the stars started to come out. Eric slowed his kisses, breathing heavily, nipping at my lips, and trying to calm us both down. Gradually we became aware of the music coming from the patio and the chill of the breeze that had started to creep over the hills from the ocean. Eric was stroking my arms softly when he felt the goosebumps prickling along my skin.

"You are cold? I should get you back. Do you have a jacket?"

"Honestly, Eric...I didn't even notice I was cold until you just mentioned it." I smiled at him and he smiled back before whispering in my ear.

"I did not notice anything but your delicious mouth. It might be my new favorite flavor."

"Of gelato?" I asked, laughing.

"Of anything." He winked at me and pulled me off the fence. "And I have had a lot of delicious flavors to compare with, Sookie."

Somehow I didn't think he was just talking about food. I decided to be flattered instead of offended.

We made our way back up the hill holding hands with Eric stopping every now and then for a quick kiss on the lip or the cheek or the neck. After a while I laughed because I really did feel a little like dessert. He stopped right before we turned the corner to the patio. He leaned against the wall of the tasting room and pulled me to him. He slid down the wall a bit, spread his legs and pulled me between them with his hands on either side of my hips.

"Come to my restaurant tomorrow night. I want to cook for you."

"I'd love to, but won't you be busy?"

"I can make time. It is the weekend, but Sunday, so it is not too busy. You can sit at the chef's table in the kitchen if you like."

"I would love that. Thanks."

He tapped my temple lightly with his forefinger. "Besides, I can tell your curious brain has more questions for me."

I blushed a little and smiled. "Um...maybe. But you know that that didn't have anything to do with...you know..." I nodded in the direction of the vineyard.

"I know." He winked. "I think you find me...irresistible." He laughed a little at my annoyed expression.

"Cocky much?"

"Yes." And he winked again and pulled my hand to take me back to the party.

I mumbled under my breath. "Bork, bork, bork."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The party was winding down when Eric and I got back. Tara was playfully fending off a feisty JB, and Jason was talking up a girl over by the fire pit. Tara caught my eye and winked at me with a huge smile on her face. We wandered over to the table where they were. Tara had a cup of coffee and Eric politely asked where he might find some.

"They've got a pot going in the tasting room, if you want some. There's mugs, too."

"Thank you." He excused himself after asking if I wanted any. I declined and he went to find a cup.

"So, Sookie..."

"Can we at least wait till the drive home, T?"

JB was now almost snoozing on her shoulder and rubbing her belly absently as he drifted. Tara linked her fingers with his and leaned back into him.

"Ok, ok. ...So you're still coming home with us?"

"Yes!" But then I said more quietly. "I am going to his restaurant so he can cook for me tomorrow, though, and I make no promises then."

She laughed as Eric came back with a cup of coffee and sat behind me on the picnic bench.

"What did I miss?"

I glared at Tara and she calmed down.

"Oh, nothing much, Eric. I was just teasing my best friend here. I think we're about ready to go. How about you, Sook?"

I nodded and she roused JB to stumble to the car. He was a little tipsy, but mostly just tired, so I knew she didn't need any help. I turned then to Eric.

"So what time tomorrow?"

"Hmmm. If you come around 7:30 or 8 that would be good, I think. Is that too late?"

"Nope, that's great. I wasn't planning on heading back up to the city until Monday afternoon anyway so late isn't a problem."

I might have imagined it, but he seemed to grimace a little when I mentioned going back to the city.

"Do you know where it is?"

He quickly gave me the address which I put into my phone along with his mobile number. He stood up, took my hand and walked me over to the parking lot. I could see Tara already in the car and JB sprawled in the back seat.

Eric pulled me behind a pick-up truck and pressed me up against it for one long searing kiss that scrambled my brains before tugging me toward Tara's car which was running a couple of cars over. He nipped my lips with his own one more time before opening the door and helping me in the car.

"Good night, Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." I wasn't feeling particularly articulate at the moment, so I just gave a small wave and he shut the door. He wandered back to the patio and I shamelessly ogled his extremely fine-looking ass.

"I'm not even going to ask. You have stubble-burn all over your neck."

"Tara...he's...wow."

"I can see why they pay you the big bucks with that kind of vocabulary."

"Shut up."

She laughed, but we were pretty much silent the whole way back to Pismo. We all turned in immediately, and I collapsed in my bed listening to the waves and dreaming about strong arms holding me and a soft mouth at my neck.

The next day was a lazy one, and Tara and I walked down the stairs to the beach after breakfast to walk along the shore and drink in the weak rays that were breaking through the morning fog. After a little while, we settled on a couple of rocks and leaned back to relax as the sun started to really shine and the breeze picked up.

She hadn't really asked about Eric, but then I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know what I was doing, really or where it might be going. I loved talking to him and we had a lot of common interests. He was obviously gorgeous and our chemistry was just amazing. I was mulling things in my mind, picking at problems when I heard Tara.

"Don't analyze it to death. Just go with it. You've got plenty of time to figure things out and the man is obviously into you. Enjoy it."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"OK."

"I want details eventually, though."

At around 7:30 I pulled into the lot behind Eric's restaurant. He had told me to park around back as the parking in front could get quite crowded and he was right. I was amazed at the cars that seemed to wind around the block and the crowd that was gathered in front of the understated restaurant. The sign in front simply said: The Mesa.

I wandered in and a hostess approached me.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse? Chef Northman told me to expect you around this time. I'm Ginger, let me show you back to the kitchen."

I wound through the tables where the clinking of dishes and quiet conversation hummed. I smelled dishes that made my mouth water and I knew I was in for a fantastic meal. I shivered with excitement at that prospect alone.

The door to the kitchen swung open as we approached and I caught my first glimpse of Eric in his element as he barked orders at his line chefs and scanned the stove in front of him. Flames leapt up from underneath the pan he held and he dipped a spoon into the pan and then up to his lips to taste. His forehead furrowed and he quickly added something to the pan before looking up and catching me watching him.

His eyes were heated and intense, and he licked a bit of sauce from his lower lip before offering me a small smile. He nodded to Ginger and motioned to a small table in the corner of the kitchen with his chin. He winked at me quickly before his attention was drawn away by one of his line chefs as he was asked a question.

I settled myself at the table and Ginger excused herself. There was a single place setting along with a number of wine glasses and an open bottle of white was chilling in a bucket.

I heard Eric above the din of the kitchen.

"Pour two glasses of that wine! It's one of your brother's and it will go nicely with your first course."

I raised my voice so he could hear me over the clamor of pots, pans and voices.

"Do I get a say in what I'm eating?"

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then no."

I smiled and poured a modest amount into two glasses. I figured he would be a bit of a tyrant in the kitchen and he did not disappoint. He barked orders and cursed in what I assumed was Swedish. He bantered with the cooks and glanced my way repeatedly, giving me heated stares that made my stomach and...other parts...clench in anticipation.

While I was usually mesmerized watching any chef work, with Eric I was mesmerized...and completely turned on. Soon he made his way over to the table and leaned in close with a small plate.

"Your amuse-bouche, dear one. I'll take mine now, too."

He left a heated kiss on my mouth and quickly sucked and licked my lower lip before grabbing a quick sip of wine and rushing back to the stove.

"What is it, chef?" I asked after I could speak again.

"It is a wild mushroom pate that I make served with sourdough crostini and a bit of truffle oil. Those are toasted hazelnuts on the side."

I swirled the wine and breathed in deeply before taking a sip. I spread a bit of the pate on the crostini and took a bite. The earthiness of the mushrooms enhanced the pate and I moaned in pleasure. Eric glanced up and smiled at me.

"Good?"

"I love pate and yours is _very_ good."

He grinned smugly.

He continued feeding me, course after course: a savory crepe filled with goat cheese, local honey and figs, a braised pork belly with toasted mustard seed and quince, short ribs in a cabernet reduction. I took small bites of everything so I didn't stuff myself. Throughout the evening, Eric would drop by my small table tasting what he put in front of me, sipping wine and nibbling on my lips. I was in heaven.

As the evening wound down, he was able to sit with me a little more and slowly but surely the kitchen emptied out. We were nibbling on some cheese and grapes and finishing a bottle of shiraz when I realized we were completely alone. The last cook had finished cleaning his station when Ginger popped her head back into the kitchen.

"Should I lock up the front, Chef?"

"Yes, Ginger, we will go out the back. Thank you. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Thanks, Chef, you too."

I looked at Eric who had unbuttoned his white jacket and stretched his legs out from the table. He looked exhausted, but totally keyed up. I knew the feeling.

"So, what do you do to wind down from dinner service, Chef?"

"Well, tonight I am enjoying a bottle of wine with a beautiful woman who has moaned over my food for the past few hours and I confess...I am a little hungry."

I was so turned on from watching him cook that he could have flicked a finger and had me. Instead I stood up, walked over to him and motioned for him to turn in his chair. I stepped behind him and worked his jacket off his shoulders. He wore nothing but a white undershirt underneath it, and I put my hands on his muscular shoulders and started rubbing.

He moaned and his head fell back against my stomach. I slowly worked my hands across his shoulders, up the back of his neck and then around so that I was embracing his shoulders from behind. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Thank you for dinner, Chef. It was amazing."

He pulled me around and onto his lap for a heated kiss. My hands tangled in his hair and I moaned into his mouth. The taste of wine was thick on his tongue and his large hands framed my face as he angled my lips against his. He pulled back and looked at me with hooded eyes.

"I told you...I'm still hungry."

With that, he picked me up from off his lap, his hands cupped my backside as we moved over to one of the large work tables in the kitchen that had just been cleaned. He set me on it and his hands began teasing underneath the edge of my shirt while his mouth worked down my neck. I was trapped in his arms, my eyes rolled back in pleasure as he set my body on fire. His hungry mouth moved down my neck and he nipped at my collar bones with his teeth before pulling back and looking at me again.

"Oh, Sookie..." He breathed out my name as his fingers grasped the skin on my lower back. His hands moved up, taking my shirt with them, but he paused to look in my eyes.

"Yes..." I hissed out, moving to tug my shirt off while he ripped his own undershirt over his head and threw it on the ground. My shirt followed, then my bra. When we were both naked from the waist up, he leaned me back and groaned again. The cool stainless steel on my back, and his heated gaze raking my torso caused my nipples to pebble. He stood over me looking wild and hungry.

He growled and bent down to taste my breasts. He ran his tongue over them hungrily before sucking the peaks into his mouth and swirling his tongue. His hungry mouth nibbled at the sensitive underside, and his hands clutched my back, bringing my torso up to meet his mouth. He paused briefly to take a deep breath and murmur something against my skin.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him.

"First course."

I groaned and my head fell back. His mouth moved back to my breasts before trailing down to the button of my slacks. He slowly unbuttoned them, sliding the zipper down while his tongue made lazy strokes around my belly-button. He pushed them down my legs, taking my panties with them. My shoes had fallen off when he set me on the work table, so the slacks slid down my legs, pooling on the kitchen floor and leaving me completely bare before him. He moved to his knees and licked his lips in anticipation. I had propped myself up on my elbows and he hooked my knees over his broad shoulders to open me up before him.

His tongue licked from my knee all the way to the junction of my thighs and his hands gripped my legs as he bent his head.

"Main course." he murmured before diving in. I was already so turned on that it took only of few minutes of his mouth nibbling and licking before he brought me to a screaming climax. I cried out his name and it echoed loudly through the empty kitchen. Eric worked me down slowly, lapping softly and then placing soft kisses all the way up my torso as he rose from his knees, pulling me up to sitting as he went.

I was panting but I pulled him down for a hard kiss, licking the taste of me off his lips and he groaned again. My hands moved to the front of his pants where his hard length was straining to get out.

Eric moaned as I stroked him through his pants.

"Oh, Sookie...I want you so much."

"So that was the main course, huh?" I continued stroking him.

"Mmmhmm...I told you that you were my new favorite flavor."

He kept kissing my neck, over and over as he rocked against me.

"Well, Chef. I hope you left room for dessert."

He growled against my neck as I unbuttoned his pants and shoved them and his boxer briefs down as far as I could reach. He caught his pants quickly and grabbed a foil packet out of his wallet in the back pocket before stepping back to me. He set it on the table next to me and I grabbed his very hard, very ready erection in two hands. I stroked it a few times while he moaned and closed his eyes.

"I need to be inside you...now." He hissed from between his teeth.

"Yes, Chef."

I tore open the condom and rolled it on him quickly. I positioned him at my entrance as he grabbed my legs to pull me closer to edge of the worktable. It was the perfect height, and he wrapped his arms around me and slowly worked his way in my body. I was completely ready for him, but I had never had a lover that large and my body gripped him tightly. He kept kissing me over and over as he slid in. He finally halted when he reached the hilt. He sighed and grabbed my lower back rocking slowly in me as I moaned.

There were no words, but he tilted my head up and looked into my eyes as he pulled out of me and pushed back in over and over. After giving me a few strokes to get used to his size he reached down and lifted my legs up around his waist. I wrapped my legs around him and he took the brakes off.

His eyes were fierce as he pounded into me over and over, building us up to an incredible high. I never wanted this to end, it felt so incredibly good. I could tell when he tilted my hips that he was coming undone so I let myself go, screaming his name again as another climax overtook me. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and he came shortly after, yelling out something unintelligible. He brought my mouth to his as he slowly rocked us down from our mutual high.

Finally, he stilled, kissed me lingeringly and then stepped away to take care of the condom while I stretched my legs, hoping feeling would return to them eventually. He had pulled his pants up and they hung along his hips loosely. He stepped back to me and kissed me again gently.

"Oh, Sookie that was amazing...but we have some problems."

He was smiling at me and stroking my hair, so I knew he was teasing.

"What ever could be the problem, Chef?" I smiled at him and lightly nipped at his jaw.

"Well, it is very late now and you have had far too much wine to drive back to your friends' house. You should probably come home with me."

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea. Safety first."

"Mmm, yes...safety. Also, we have made a bit of a mess."

"We'll clean it up in the morning...after breakfast."

He growled hungrily when I said "breakfast." I just grinned.

"Anything else, Chef?"

"The main problem is...how am I ever going to cook in here again without being totally distracted?"

I laughed loudly as he chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up my clothes and helped me down from the table. He kissed the top of my head before looking for his own shirt and jacket.

After a few minutes straightening ourselves and the kitchen, we walked hand in hand out the back door, locking up and making our way down the quiet street toward his house.

"So, Chef, was it worth possibly ruining your kitchen?"

He tugged on my hand and brought his arm around my back as we walked.

"Hell yes."


End file.
